Ascension
by Xanthae
Summary: A rebirth of two souls and a revelation will change the very future they fought to preserve. Not Mamoru & Usagi story. New characters will be introduced.


Ascension

By Xanthae

* * *

Summary: A rebirth of two souls and a revelation will change the very future they fought to preserve.

Time line: Right after the second season (R season – Dark Moon Family)

Warning: This will not be Mamoru and Usagi story. Will introduce new characters.

* * *

Prologue: From The Darkness

There was nothing but absolute darkness surrounding him. There was nothing above, below and around him. There was no light to illuminate his surrounding; no sound to ease his loneliness; no love to sooth his aching heart. There was only nothingness. Floating in the darkness absolutely alone.

It didn't matter to him. He deserve this punishment to be utterly alone and devoid of light for the rest of his life. This punishment he will accept for all the pain he had caused to her and the ones she loved most.

Yet still in his heart he loved her. He still wanted her. But she has made her decision and she chose another. He had hurt her for trying to steal her away from those whom she loved. He had hurt her.

A single tear fell from the corner of his closed eye. His arms clasped together against his chest. He curled his body as more tears came. He wondered why he must suffer? Why did she choose the other over him? Why can't she love him! Why must he be the rejected one? Why!

"All is not over," a voice echoed in the darkness.

His body jerk with surprise and alarm. He open his eyes but saw nothing.

"Nothing is over," the voice echoed again but in a softer tone.

Then all of the sudden a light appeared before him. His eyes became fixed on the light. It grew larger and brighter. His eyes couldn't stop staring at it. As it grew it came to him brighter and brighter.

He felt it. A warmth he never felt envelop him. Warm and comforting him. His eyes closed as he took in the warmth. The light grew blinding. He felt cool wind around him.

Can it be that this is death? Is this how it feels to die? He didn't want the warmth to leave him or the cool wind around him.

But it did stop. The warmth was gone and so was the wind. He shivered. Slowly he open his eyes. His eyes was suddenly flooded with color. His eyes went wide as everything came into focus. The darkness was gone.

He became aware of his surrounding. He was on a bed, a canopy bed with silver canopy hanging from above. Covering him was a fairly heavy blanket. He was shocked.

Then suddenly there was a bang that startled him up from the bed. He turned to the sound. The door had swung open hard and standing in the doorway was a very angry person.

"Just how long do you plan to sleep brother! It is nearly noon! You already missed your morning classes. Mother will be upset that you oversleeping and missing classes!" the person said.

He stared at the person for a moment. The other person had long bluish-black hair tied loosely at the back. his hair reached to his mid-back. He had bangs was shorter, to his shoulders and parted to the left side of his face. His eyes were dark sapphires staring at him with fury. The person looked small but definitely a male.

"Did you hear me!" the person said with exasperation and frustration.

The more he stared at the person the more he found this person familiar. The color of the hair, the color of the eyes, the person's small frame, most of all the face, all of it familiar to him. The face...

Then it hit him. His eyes went wide. "Sapphire!"

The other person's expression changed from exasperation and frustration to shock. Their eyes locked together before those blue eyes closed. The person then withdrew something from the pocket and flip it open. Fingers began to move and then put against the side of his face.

"Ryo, tell Shirokou's professors that he is ill today. Tell mother as well and tell rest of my professors that I'm not coming in today. I have to stay with my brother today," the person said in a calm voice with a hint of annoyance. "No, there is no need." The person then closed whatever he held in his hand and put it back in his pocket.

The person came over to him. "So you finally remembered. I'm no longer Sapphire anymore. You are not Diamond anymore. I am Ryuujin and you are Shirokou now. We have been reborn on Earth in the past," the person said.

"Reborn..." he closed his eyes.

"It has two months after the Dark Moon attacked Earth in the past. Our souls must have flung to further in the past and reborn," the other said sitting beside him.

"Why can't I remember my life here?" he asked as he search his memories for those memories of his life here. He couldn't find it.

"You can't find it because you are hiding them, suppressing them with those memories that we have of our time. In order to regain your memories of this life, we must give up those memories of the previous life," the person said seriously.

Did he want to surrender those memories. The memories of his precious love. Then again, she already have someone. It would be better if he gave up on her. But... "I can't," he said softly looking down.

"You can, brother. You won't forget everything. Our memories of our involvement will remain because I remember mines. It is just our memories of the details are lost. Memories of Crystal Tokyo Palace, what it look it. I can't remember it. I can't remember the faces of the people I have seen there but I remember Serenity and the senshi," the other turn to him and smiled. "Everything will be all right, brother. A new start and a new family. It is not bad."

He was silent. Maybe... He didn't want to let go. He was afraid. He turn to the other person beside him. The person had a soft expression and eyes reflecting worry. Sapphire is his brother. He loved his brother. If his brother is beside him then it should be all right. He still have someone beside him that he know. It will be all right to let go.

The other person hugged him. "Sleep some more brother and let go," the other person said softly helping back onto the bed.

He just closed his eyes and let his memories go. As he drift from memory to memory, they vanish and new one came. It will be all right. He still have his brother. Sapphire is with him... Ryuujin.

Ryuujin stared at his brother from across the room as his brother slept on. He was leaning against the wall. It has been five days since the defeat of the Dark Moon. He was suppose to be dead. Ryuujin closed his eyes for a moment recalling that day. It wasn't when he was Prince Sapphire of the Dark Moon Family. It was when he was Ryuujin.

He remembered. He was returning from school when he came upon the battle scene. He was far but could still see the battle. He saw the Wiseman, the senshi, the sisters, and himself all bandaged up. At first he didn't recognize any of them. All he just did was watch. Then he saw someone looking like his brother. The Wiseman striking the one that looked like him. The one that looked like him was hit hard and killed. It was that moment he felt pain against his chest, pain in his head. Then it came rushing back to him. Those memories. Those people. He knew them. He remembered the Wiseman's plans and the family. He was the person that the Wiseman just killed. Once the pain had subsided, he looked at the scene once more.

Ryuujin open his eyes. He will never forget that day or the look of Diamond's eyes as he looked at his fallen brother. Diamond had a gentle look. Ryuujin smiled. Diamond truly cared for him.

A rustle broke his thoughts and Ryuujin look to the bed. His brother was stirring. Ryuujin walked to the bed and look down upon his brother. He was still asleep but it was uneasy sleep. Ryuujin sighed. He knew why. With those memories returning, his brother still want to hold onto his love for that girl, Serenity.

Ryuujin kneel down beside the bed. "Why do you cling to the memories, brother. Let it go for her sake. Let her have her peace, brother. Let her be with the one she loved most. Let her be happy. Just let her go," he whispered to his brother's ears.

In his brother's sleep, tears came streaming down. Hands clung to the sheets. Ryuujin took his brother's hands. "I'll always be here beside you brother. Please let us be together as a family once more. We have a mother, a father, aunts, uncles, and friends. Please don't leave us behind," his whispered louder with more emotion in his voice hoping to reach his brother.

A single trickle of a tear came spilling down from his closed eyes. It was that moment everything calmed down. His brother's face no longer etched with pain but with calmness. Ryuujin relaxed himself and smiled as his brother gentle squeezed his hand. Everything will be all right now.

A knock at the door and the door swung open. In came a very worried woman with very long white hair and pastel lavender eyes. "Ryuujin, why aren't you at school?" she asked walking over to the bed. "The servants came take care of him."

Ryuujin just closed his eyes and move to the chair across the bed. "You know me, mother. We brothers have to stick together. He needed my support," he said casually.

"You are just lazy," she said sighing as she put her hand on Shirokou's forehead. "Hmmm...he does have a slight fever."

"He does?" Ryuujin was surprised. Then his brother's restlessness was merely him fighting the fever. Then the words he had spoke to his brother was meaningless. Ryuujin just sighed and lean back against the chair and stared at the ceiling.

"Now, Ryuujin, go to school and get your brother's assignments for him. Might as well attend whatever classes you have left to take today. You can skip your clubs for today," she said rising from Shirokou's side.

"All right," he said as he too rose from the bed. With one last glance at his brother he walked away heading toward school.

"Usagi! Why aren't you paying attention!" Rei slap Usagi's head with one of her notebook when she saw the girl sleeping while studying.

Usagi burst out crying and rubbing her head. "Rei! You are so mean!" she cried out loud.

"Rei, that was unnecessary," Ami said with a sigh. Though there were times she wish she could take a book to Usagi's head.

"Unnecessary! That girl is a lazy bum! She deserve to be slapped for sleeping while we are studying! We are studying hard for the exams when this girl who ask for help is doing nothing but sleeping wasting our time!" Rei said with anger in her voice.

Usagi stared at Rei. Their eyes locked together. One is full of fiery anger while the other is teary. It was Usagi who broke the stare with her breaking into tears and running out the room.

Ami, Makoto and Minako then looked to each other concerned. Have they truly hurt their friend. Rei on the hand just turned away from everyone crossing her arms staring with the same fiery anger.

"I think we might have been a little to harsh on her," Makoto said peaking at Usagi's notebook. She sighed when saw all the questions left blank.

"Harsh! If we don't punish her then she will continue to slack off," Rei said angrily at Makoto.

"She did ask for help," Ami said timidly not liking Rei's anger.

"All she wanted is to read manga and annoy us whenever we have a study session!" Rei burst.

"Rei calm down. She did ask for help. Yet all we did was allow her into the study session. But none of us actually lean over and talk her through anything. All we did is study by ourselves," Makoto said closing her eyes.

Everyone froze. It was true. All they did was study by themselves. Usagi wanted help but none of them gave her help at all.

"Then why didn't she say anything?" Rei shouted.

"Well, if she say something, you'll just yell at her for bothering us," Minako said staring at her book absently.

Rei faltered. Her anger was gone in an instant. Her gaze fell to the table before her. On her notebook were her answers to the questions.

Lita and Ami just look at Minako. They never thought Minako would say something serious. Mina just ignored their looks at her as she just flip through her textbook.

"I think we better find her," Ami said looking out the door. The clouds were gathering. It looked like it wanted to rain. Usagi just ran out without a coat or an umbrella.

A roar of thunder rang through the now darken skies. "Yeah," Makoto said rising from her seat.

The other followed except Minako who just stared absently at her book. As they were leaving, Makoto turned and saw Minako siting there still flipping through the book. Minako frowned. She decided that she would take to the girl when they find Usagi. In the mean time, Makoto went back to the room and grab the girl. Minako found herself surprised when she was being dragged out of the room.

Usagi found herself at an unknown place sitting by a tall fountain. There were still tears in her eyes. "Rei, you stupid!" she shouted but it was too broken. All she did was cry.

A roar of thunder made Usagi jump. She look up into the skies. Dark clouds cover the entire sky. Light flashed within the clouds. More thunder roared. Usagi looked fearfully at the skies. It was going to rain and lightning. Lightning... She hated lightning. She step back further back with each roar of thunder. She went back staring at the skies fearfully.

A bright flash blinded her for a moment. It was that moment she caught as flash of a memory.

"_Stop it! Don't hurt him!" a voice screamed. _

Usagi recognized as her own voice. Then an image came to her.

_She was drenched with rainwater. Clothes were heavy on her as she stood before him with arms stretched out wide. She will not allow anything to happen to the one behind her. She will protect him at all cost._

She could only recall the shadowy image of the person before her. She could recall the feeling that someone was behind her. She recalled that the person behind her was injured, hurt by the shadowy man.

Her back hit the tree as another flash came.

"_Why are you protecting him!" a voice screamed at her. He locked his eyes upon hers. They were black as the darkest night and full of hatred and anger._

"_Because he is my brother!" she screamed as the rain pounded their weary body. Lightning flashed above them._

"_Brother?" the other sounded shock. Eyes soften for a bit but quickly return to its dark gaze. "He tried to break us up!" he said angrily._

"_He's only trying to protect me. He's only doing what a brother suppose to do! If you talk to him, he'll understand!" she screamed at him._

Usagi slump underneath the tree trembling as those memories came. Her body curled into a ball. Another blinding flash of lightning.

"_It's too late for that now! I'll kill him!" the shadowy person said drawing out a gun._

"_Don't! Please!" she screamed stepping back so that her entire body block the person from shooting her brother._

"_Get out of the way, Usako," the man said stepping closer._

"_NO! I won't let you kill him! I hate you! I hate you!" she screamed as he grabbed harshly by the arms. He threw her away to the other side._

_She turned and saw the shadowy man aim the gun at the person on the ground. A flash of lightning illuminate the scene for a brief moment. The person on the ground, her brother, laid unconscious with blood all over his shirt. His dark sandy blond hair was askew on the ground. His face pale and in pain. Slowly he open his eyes, dark blue eyes look at her. She could see his pain._

_The shadowy man just step in their path. He pointed the gun at the one on the ground. "Don't please," she was begging as she tried to reach for the man to make him stop._

_Bang!_

_She froze. The shadow walked away. She saw him. Her brother lying on the ground in a pool of blood. She saw it. The fatal wound. A shot right in the heart. His eyes wide open with a look of fear. Lightning race across the skies. A rumble of thunder shook the ground. Rain pounded loudly upon the pavement. Her eyes locked on her brother._

_She couldn't hear it or see it, the thunder and lightning. She crawled to his side. She touched his face as tears streak down her face. "Kiyoshi..." she called in a broken voice._

_He didn't move. He didn't react to her touch or voice. More tears. Realization set in. He was gone. "Kiyoshi...Ki-chan..." she didn't want to believe it. "Ki-chan!" she cried out loud._

_Lightning came streaking down striking the lightpost. Thunder rumbled so loud, the world seem to shake. "Ki-chan!" she cried out once more breaking down into tears as rain pounded on her._

Lightning came streaking down striking a nearby tree. The rumble of thunder shook the very foundation of the world. Tears stream down her eyes that look at the skies with fear. She remembered. She remembered all of it. Everything was returning to her. She knew who the shadow is. She knew. He's ...

"Usagi!"

Voices called to her. Familiar voices. She blinked a few times but the roar of thunder and streak of lightning were frightening her.

"Usagi!"

It was Makoto who reached her first and quickly place her umbrella unto of the soaked girl.

"Mako-chan..." Usagi staring at the girl with her fearful eyes.

Makoto knelt down before Usagi and gave her a gentle reassuring smile. "Everything will be all right now. Let's get you back home," she said as help Usagi up.

Ami handed her umbrella to Minako who was next to her. Ami then took off her extra shirt and wrapped it around Usagi's trembling body.

"Ami, take my umbrella. I'll carry Usagi home," Makoto said and Ami just nodded as she took Makoto's umbrella. Makoto then lifted Usagi unto her arms and then walked over to the other with Ami sharing the umbrella.

"I know who killed Ki-chan," Usagi said looking at the sky.

Everyone stopped. They all turned to her as she looked fearfully into the sky. "Ki-chan?" Makoto questioned.

"I remembered. The night when it rained like this. The thunder and lightning. I remembered the one who killed Ki-chan," Usagi said as tears came to her eyes once more.

The other girls look at each other. They didn't know what Usagi was talking about. Who was Ki-chan that Usagi was talking about. What did she remember?

"Who is Ki-chan?" Rei asked hoping to get a reply.

"Ki-chan...is dead...Ki-chan...Ki-chan...Ki-chan..." Usagi was crying once more.

"Usagi..." Minako look at Usagi with sympathetic eyes.

"I miss Ki-chan. I'll never see brother again!" Usagi said crying against Makoto's shirt.

"Brother!" everyone was shocked. Ki-chan was her brother? All they know Shingo was her only brother. However...

"What happen to Ki-chan, Usa," Minako tried to get Usagi to speak more about this other brother.

"He killed him! He killed Ki-chan!" Usagi cried out and Minako faltered.

"Who killed Ki-chan?" Ami asked as she put her hand on Usagi's forehead. She frowned. "She has a fever," she said to Makoto.

"He killed him! He killed him!" Usagi cried out. She just cried as they continue to walk her home. There was no end in sight. They couldn't get anymore out of her. Their own answers now, lie with Usagi's parents. If Ki-chan was really her brother then her parents would know something about him and what happen to him.

* * *

Author's note:

I hope you enjoy this chapter! I would definitely like your review on the story. Until next time enjoy!

Characters introduced so far:

Shirokou – Diamond reborn on Earth

Ryuujin – Sapphire reborn on Earth

'Mother' – Shirokou's and Ryuujin's mother. Name is unknown.

Kiyoshi (Ki-chan) – Usagi's 'brother'

Of course you know all the characters of Sailor Moon, you should know they are.


End file.
